Rescue Me
by Mizz Blackshaw
Summary: Something's wrong with Yolei and Ken's the only one that can help. Will his new detective skills help her or will it only hurt him? And what do their children think of the darkness? Little DaiKen but more Kenyako. Based off of the 02 epilogue.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

A/N: I felt that I had to tell this story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

I've been blind this entire time. I knew in my heart that she needed me. After sailing a thousand oceans in a different dimension, I'm back in reality. Where was I this whole time?

Yolei came to our meeting tree holding another guy's hand. She looked super happy so I'm guessing the weren't related. "Hi, guys!" She greeted.

Davis looked at me with the same quizzical expression as I gave him. "Who's this?" He finally asked.

"This is my boyfriend, Paul!" She presented. The guy had a lot of hair the same color as Yolei's that fell all over his face and completely covered his ears. And he was pretty tall with his hands stuffed in his pockets. Completely unapproachable. "Paul, these are my friends; Ken, Kari, Cody, T.K., and..."

"Davis! The name's Davis. But I'm sure you've heard of me." Davis waved.

Paul just nodded our way. "Isn't he cute?" Yolei asked.

"How did you two meet?" Kari asked.

"We met at one of Mimi's parties. He goes to our school! Isn't that cool?" Yolei hugged his arm. "We've been dating for about a week and a half now."

Kari smiled. "Well, that's great!"

"It's nice to meet you, Paul." Cody said.

"Yes." He said with a deep voice. "It has been nice meeting you but we have to get going."

"But you just got here." T.K. said.

"We were only stopping by for a minute. We have other plans." Yolei explained.

But that's how it has been for a while now. Yolei just "stopped to say hi" and "had other plans". There was nothing really wrong with that, right? That's at least what I thought. The next time we planned something that we can all do together, Yolei never answered her phone.

But I kept calling every once in a while. "Hi, Yolei." I said when she finally picked up.

But she wasn't on the other line. "Yolei, it's one of your guy friends." Paul said to her. He probably didn't know I could hear. "Tell him to quit bugging you or I'll do it. And you don't want me to do it."

"Oh, Paul, just calm down." She said.

"Don't tell me to calm down. Who is that? You're other boyfriend?"

"No."

"Don't lie!"

"I'm not, Paul!"

Paul was mumbling something. I couldn't really make out what he said. "...NOW or I'll do it!" I caught. He was yelling at her.

"Fine! Whatever!" She yelled back. "Just give me the phone. Ah...!" She cried in pain. Paul was mumbling something before she picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi, Yolei." I said. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about it."

"Well, it's just that I heard..."

"What did you hear?" Yolei shouted on the other end.

"What?" Paul yelled in the background.

I gulped. "Nothing. I didn't hear anything." I gulped again. "I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie with us tomorrow."

Yolei sighed. I couldn't tell if it was relief or not. "Sorry. I have plans."

"Come on, Yolei, we haven't seen you in about a month. Just one movie?"

"No, Ken. I can't. Maybe another time."

"Okay." I said. "You pick the time and date."

"No, Ken." She sighed. "I...I have to go. Bye." Before I could respond, she hung up.

I knew something was wrong. But I did nothing about it.

The next day, I didn't really say anything to her. I don't even remember seeing her. At the soccer field, Davis and I were playing a little one-on-one. He was doing pretty good despite me scoring more goals than him! "Gosh, Ken!" He complained. "You're on fire today!"

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Well, I practice." Suddenly, I spotted Yolei by the sidewalk. She was looking around, trying to cover her wrists with her long sleeves. She looked nervous as she was looking in all directions as if she didn't want anyone to see her. Then a black van pulled in and she was gone.

"Earth to Ken!" Davis nearly barked in my ears. "Where's your head at?"

I blinked and looked at him. "What do you think of Paul?"

He shot me a look of confusion. "Yolei's boyfriend?" I nodded. "He's okay I guess. I mean I've only seen him once when we were introduced in the park."

I shrugged. "I don't like him."

"Why not?"

I sighed and looked at the sky. Not a cloud save for a few. "He just seems...dangerous to me."

"Yeah, well..." He took a seat where he was standing. "He's Yolei's boyfriend. Not yours."

I smiled and sat down next to him. "Aw. Are you jealous?" I kissed his cheek, making him giggle.

"No, I'm not." He bottled up the rest of his giggles and pushed me off. "I was just saying if Yolei is happy with her boyfriend than there's nothing to worry about." He looked at me with all seriousness. "Right?"

I could've told him then and there what I heard on the phone last night. I could've spilled everything and rest happily knowing she was safe and that Davis had my back in case Paul wanted revenge. But I didn't. I couldn't. I just nodded. "Right."

"Good." He kissed my head as he stood up. "Let's go."

I stood up and walked beside him. I have to tell. I have to. "It's just that..." The words got stuck in my throat, making me choke. Once I caught my breath, I tried again. "I called Yolei last night."

Davis grabbed my hand and started swinging to like little kids do. "How was she?"

"That's what I wanted to talk about. They were yelling at each other."

"But that's what couples do, Ken. They're not all perfect." He knew that from experience. This is actually our third try at being a couple. Sometimes Davis doesn't get that a relationship requires two people. Sometimes, he just forgets about me. That's probably why I get so jealous.

I sighed. "It's just that she sounded like she was in trouble." Davis stopped walking all together. "Do you think it's serious?"

He shrugged. "Maybe they might break up."

"Maybe." I sighed again.

"Ken, don't feel so responsible for this." He hugged my arm. "Okay?"

"Okay." We kissed. "But I still worry."

"Then we'll worry together." We kissed again. "Do you want to come over for a while?"

I nodded. "Let me just call my mom."

()()

The Motomiya family was so welcoming when I came in. By the time we entered the house, Mrs. Motomiya already set up a plate for me while Mr. Motomiya came in with a barrage of compliments. Jun was also happy to see me. But Davis's first priority was to get me alone in his room where I spent the night.

That morning, Jun was knocking on the door pretty early. "Jun!" Davis moaned. "It's Saturday! Go away!"

"Phone call for Ken!" She said. "Open the door!"

I stood up and combed my fingers through my hair to fix it a little. Then I opened the door. "Who is it?"

She handed the phone to me in a polite manner. "It's Yolei."

Confused, I looked at Davis, DemiVeemon, and Minomon who just shrugged. "Hello?" I answered. Jun stuck her tongue out at Davis before leaving. Davis gave her the same response as the door closed.

"Hi, Ken. I just wanted to apologize for when you called." She was kind of whispering so it was hard to hear.

"It's okay." I told her. "It must've been a bad time."

"Well, kind of." She sighed. "How long has it been?"

"About a month." I answered. "It's been about a month."

And she kind of left it at that. Yolei didn't really say anything. "I just want to see you."

Before I could question, I heard Paul say "What did you say?"

"I told him that I don't want to see him." She lied.

"Hang up the phone and kiss me, babe."

"Alright." And she did.

I looked over at Davis with so much concern just smeared all over my face. "Don't worry so much." He told me coming to my side. "I'm sure you're getting worked up over nothing."

I shook my head. "No, Davis. You didn't hear what I heard."

"Ken, I know you're upset, but I..." I started changing into my clothes, waiting for the rest of the sentence, but he never did. "You know, you may have a point."

"Then help me help her." I said.

"I don't know. She seems happy and I'm willing to believe that she is…unless you can prove me wrong."

I looked at him. "Since when did you become the rational thinker?"

He laughed. "I guess you rub off on me." He kissed me. Then he seriously said "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to her place. Maybe Paul is over there." I answered, heading to the front door.

"What are you going to do?" Then he said. "Don't do it."

"What?"

He held my hand with both of his. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

I kissed his forehead. "I won't fight him. I try to avoid that kind of stuff."

Davis nodded and let go. "When you come back with proof that he's bad and she's not happy, I'll help you."

"Okay." And I left.

* * *

><p>Follow luckynluv on Tumblr! I just got it! :P Oh, and review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

A/N: Review! Even if I suck.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Saturday, March 23, 11:24 AM

Inoue Home

Bedroom window is open. Suspects appear to be having a good time. Male suspect seems very...happy. He forces kisses on her. Maybe there isn't any evidence that... Wait! Female suspect seems to be resisting! She is pulling away but he keeps on pulling her in. Female suspect resists resisting and gives in. They stop kissing. Male suspect sits on bed. Female suspect says something. She picks up purse, appearing to be leaving. Male suspect gets angry, says something, and storms out. He might be coming this way. I must hide.

Running down the stairs with Minomon, I tried my best to find where to hide. "Let's go back to Davis's house." Minomon said. "We can get him to help."

"No." I told him. "We don't have enough evidence."

"Right."

We hid behind a bush on the bottom floor. "Do me a favor and digivolve."

"I'll try." He said. As he was doing that, my digivice was wailing as Paul came down the stairs.

"He's coming." I whispered.

"Wormmon!" He exclaimed.

"Shhh!"

Saturday, March 23, 11:29 AM

Male suspect leaves apartment building. He waits outside for someone. Possibly his ride. He appears to be just standing there.

Saturday, March 23, 11:32

SUV, red, pulls up. Male suspect gets in. A background story might provide a lot of evidence. I have decided to follow.

"Wormmon, digivolve. We have to follow him."

Saturday, March 23, 11:41 AM

We arrive at suspect's abode. The outer environment seems to be very dark. Only a name plate by the door. Very plain. Male suspect enters house. Yelling can be heard. Possibly male. Possibly his father. Male suspect can be heard yelling back. Female yells are now heard. After stepping closer to the entrance, the male voice seems to be very intoxicated. The female seems to be upset with him. Male suspect appears to have left the room. Male drunkenly rages on. Smack is heard followed by the female crying at 11:47. I have conducted a theory that the male (possibly his father) is a drunk that constantly beats on the female (possibly his mother). Therefore, Paul acts on his father's bad example by hitting Yolei.

"Does that sound plausible, Stingmon?"

"I believe so. But how did you conclude that Yolei is getting hit?"

I thought for a second. "It was just an assumption. The secretive behavior Yolei has been having shows some signs of an abusive relationship. We have to gather more information. We need a primary source to conclude the theory."

"What do you mean?" He asked. "Like a diary?"

I nodded. "Precisely. Maybe Davis can help us with that part. We would have to go in when Yolei is home and away from Paul. That way Davis can distract her and I can get the evidence I need."

"Good plan. But, first, I would suggest leaving the suspect's abode before he finds us." He scooped my into his arms and flew me away.

()()

"You did what?" Davis scolded. "His parents could've been crazy! What were you thinking? You could've been killed!"

"So you believe that he comes from a dysfunctional background?" I asked as we were on our way to my area. Davis was always curious to see Tamachi.

"Well, yeah. I mean, the guy looks like he should be in juvenile hall." He bought us the tickets for the subway. "But I don't understand why you would go to his place."

"I told you. It was for research." We boarded and took our seats. "You won't believe what I found out."

He coughed. "What? That he really is crazy?"

"No. He might get his behavior from his dad. He was drunk when I was over their and he hit his mom."

"Ouch." He thought for a second while resting his head on my shoulder. "You're right. We have to help her. Wake me up when we get there."

"What?" I asked, looking down at him. He was already asleep.

DemiVeemon snuggled into Davis's lap and fell asleep with him. I was too busy thinking about everything. I know there's a real story behind this.

()()

Monday, March 25, 4:53 pm

Davis and I head to female suspect's house. She has finally come home from school and believes that she is helping us with homework (mostly Davis's). I ask to use the bathroom at 5:02. Instead, I head to suspect's room. She has a few pictures of the male suspect. At 5:04, I noticed a few bandages and gauze neatly placed under her desk. Why would she keep that under there? None of it was used. In that same minute, I found a lock of hair. Telling by the unevenness, it wasn't cut out. It was possibly ripped off. At 5:08, I found her diary.

Thursday, March 21

I was a minute late to get home and he gets pretty upset. I wanna help him feel better but he's just fuming. His dad grounded him for sneaking out. He's so mad at his dad right now. If only I could help.

Thursday, March 21

Maybe I should break up with him. He's getting pretty aggressive. Paul hit me again just because I wouldn't do it with him. I mean, I'm thirteen years old. I don't even know... Anyways, I think I want to break up. I hate that he hits me.

Friday, March 22

I think I'm in love! Paul has made me feel so special! Poromon even agrees. He's the greatest! I lo...

She stopped writing. That's when I knew what to do next. In this case, the Digimon tells all.

()()

Tuesday, March 26, 4:43 pm

Davis and I arrive at the Inoue residence. Yolei Inoue did not return home yet. Her siblings say she was with Paul. Meanwhile we interrogated Poromon.

"I'm not saying anything." He squeaked.

"Sir, do you realize that this information can save a life?" Davis asked him, pointing the lamp closer to him.

"I'm still not talking!"

Davis and I nodded to each other. "DemiVeemon." Davis snapped his fingers.

DemiVeemon jumped onto the table, mouth already drooling. I pulled a chocolate bar out of the grocery bag. "Tell us." I gave Poromon another chance as I opened it up.

Poromon gulped. "N...No."

"Ya-hoo!" DemiVeemon cheered before I gave it to him.

"You left us no choice." Davis said.

Like a shredder, DemiVeemon nibbled the chocolate as it shrank and shrank. Poromon was just sweating. "Okay!" He shouted. "I'll talk! Just save me some chocolate!"

With a small chunk left, DemiVeemon handed the rest over. Poromon gobbled it up like a pig. "There's more where that came from once you give us the right information." I told him.

"And don't skip out on the details." Davis added. "What's the deal with Yolei's and Paul's relationship?"

"I don't know. They send me out of the room so he could hit her."

I nodded. "I knew it. A second opinion never fails. Where and when does he hit her?"

"Well..." Before he could continue, Yolei burst right through the door.

"What are you doing in my room?" She yelled.

We all looked at each other and back at Yolei who was boiling! Luckily, we already had an excuse made up. "To give Poromon some chocolate." We said at once.

"That's nice but get out! You can't be in here." She showed us to the door.

Operation Failed.

"What do we do now?" Davis asked with a sneeze.

"Further investigation on Paul." I answered.

Davis backed up a bit. "You mean, we're going to his place?" I nodded. "Isn't that like jumping into a shark tank?"

"Maybe."

"Then why?"

"Because, I left his house based on the assumption that he lives by his father's example. We need evidence this is true."

Davis rolled his eyes. "You're really into this detective stuff, aren't you?"

"Yes, I guess I am." I smiled and held his hand. "Will you still help me?"

He smiled back. "As long as I get to ride on Stingmon with you."

"Deal."

Tuesday, March 26, 5:17 pm

We arrive at suspect's house. As planned, Davis and DemiVeemon observe the parents while Wormmon and I talk to Paul. I have noticed a lot of pictures of Yolei as well as a few other teenage girls.

"Make it quick, Ichijouji." Paul told me. "I have plans."

I nodded. "I just want to get to know you."

"Why?"

"Because you're my friend's boyfriend and I hardly know you. Why would you ask?"

He admits at 5:22, "Not a lot of people want to know me. They kind of think I'm crazy and violent or something."

"Why?"

"Just look at me."

"Well, Yolei sees the gentle side of you. So I should too." I looked at some of the pictures. One was of a girl with gorgeous brown hair, a strong nose, and thinly rimmed glasses. I picked it up to get a closer look. "Who's this? She's kind of cute."

He snatched it from me. "None of your business!" I took a mental note of his defense.

"Okay." I only said, looking at another picture. I picked another one up of a girl with long blond hair and a pair of blue thinly rimmed glasses. "It seems you like girls with glasses."

"Yeah, they're smart." I noted how he didn't snatch this picture away.

"Is this an ex of yours?" The doorbell rang.

He nodded. "I don't want to talk about it though."

"You don't have to." I said. "It must've been rough."

"They all were."

I nodded. "So, thin rims... It's cool how you're pretty specific on which type of girl you want."

"Yeah. I like thin rims because you know they're smart and they're not hiding behind thick rims. I need smart girls."

I nodded again. "And Yolei is a very smart girl."

"She helps me with my computer problems."

Suddenly, Paul's father burst through the door, nearly breaking it, with his mom and Davis trying their best to pull him back. Obviously, it wasn't working. "What is the meaning of this?" He boomed.

"What, Dad? I was in the middle of..." Paul stopped when his father shoved a piece of paper in his face.

"You're failing math again! You're Asian for crying out loud! If you want to fail at math, move to America!"

Paul looked at the paper. "But, Dad, I..."

"Shut up!" He pushed him onto his desk. "Get studying!"

Davis hopped off the huge man's arm and waved in a let's leave motion. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Paul." I bowed and left at 5:43.

That's when he said. "Man, I'm definitely seeing her tomorrow at five."

Davis grabbed my hand and pulled me out. Once we were outside, he let out another cough before saying "That was too close."

"I think the mom was nice." DemiVeemon beamed. "She gave me watermelon!"

"Lucky." Wormmon pouted.

"The dad is a lunatic! He yells at everything!" Davis said. "I don't want to do that ever again."

I kissed his cheek. "Don't worry. You don't have to. I almost have it figured out."

He sneezed again. "Good."

"Are you okay? You've been coughing and sneezing a lot lately."

"I might be catching a cold but I'm okay." He cleared his throat. "Let's just go."

()()

That night, I lied in bed thinking. Just thinking. Thinking of thinly rimmed glasses, failing papers, Yolei's journal, Yolei's bandages and gauze, Yolei's cry for help in that phone call, Yolei.

Yolei.

I'm almost there. I just need that final piece to the puzzle that proved it all. Then I'll have you...

"Ken, are you okay?" Wormmon asked. "Still thinking about that case?"

I nodded. "Did you hear him, Wormmon? Paul and Yolei are to meet at five o'clock tomorrow."

"I remember." He squirmed beside me. "He sounded angry."

"Tomorrow at five. That's when it'll all make sense. That's when this whole case will come to a close. We have to be there." I paused, thinking of Davis. "But I don't know if Davis wants to do this anymore. He seemed pretty upset earlier. He probably wants to quit."

"But you have to have backup."

"But I'll have you in case he says no."

"Right."

I nodded. "Then it's settled."

* * *

><p>Okay, so tell me what you think I can improve on. I'm open to possibilites! If it's okay, say it's okay! Just review!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

A/N: Here comes some epicness! You have to review. It's mandatory.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Wednesday, March 27, 4:45 pm

I waited by the school for Davis and DemiVeemon to show up. They were late. But so was Yolei. Finally, Davis came out at 4:46, wheezing. "I'm here." He said before sneezing.

"Where's Yolei?" I asked him, still looking for her.

"That's it? No hi?" He coughed.

I smiled. "I'm sorry. Hi, Davis."

I leaned in to kiss his cheek but he pulled away. "Don't kiss me. I have a terrible cold." He was right. Davis was in pretty bad shape with sweat glistening on his brow and red nose and cheeks.

I felt his forehead which was pretty warm. "Why don't you just go home?"

"Because, I want to hang out with you." He linked my elbow with his. "Let's go."

"I can't." I freed my arm. "Yolei and Paul are meeting in ten minutes."

He coughed. "You're still on this? I thought we were done. Why do you care so much about this?"

"Why don't you?"

"I do. It's just that you're going at this a different way than I would and it's like I can't help you. I mean, Yolei is my friend too but it's like you..." He gasped.

"What?"

"You like her, don't you?"

I didn't say anything. He had a point. I mean, Yolei and I have had a strong friendship for a while but I have always stuck by Davis. He helped me overcome darkness, but Yolei did too. And I couldn't stop thinking about her, caring about her, trying to protect her. But Davis and I are one. We are DNA partners. Our Digimon can fuse which reflects on the both of us. Then again, Yolei really likes me...

_"I don't know if you...swing that way but wouldn't it be awesome if..."_

_I just gave Davis a quizzical expression. "If...?"_

_"If..." He sighed, throwing away his sentence completely. Instead he gave me a hug. It was long and sweet. He won the long fight of my conflicting feelings towards him. He likes me and that was all he had to say. He won and his prize was me. He had me. _

_Finally, he let go. "Let's be boyfriends." He smiled._

"You like her." Davis repeated, in his most disappointed tone. It was hard to hear him this way especially with that fever of his. The last thing I wanted was for him to cry while he was sick.

"No. I love you." I told him.

Davis frowned. "You didn't really show it these past few days." He started coughing harshly to a point where he was doubling over.

"Davis, let's go to your house. You can lie down and I'll take care of you." I said, trying to bring him back up, but he pushed me away.

"No. I don't want to."

"Davis..." DemiVeemon squeaked.

"Come on, DemiVeemon. Let's go." He picked up his Digimon.

"Davis, don't go." Tears were threatening to fall. "I need you."

"I don't want to play detective anymore. You have Wormmon." He said.

"So much for the Crest of Friendship!" I yelled after him, causing him to turn around. "I need you. Yolei needs you, and you're turning us away."

"Us." He said. Then he yelled back "You're one to talk, Crest of Kindness! A kind heart doesn't leave one love for another especially while he's sick like this!"

"Davis, I..." Before I could give my rebuttal, Paul came out of the school holding hands with Yolei.

"Show time, huh?" Davis asked. "Goodbye Ken Ichijouji."

I watched as he left. There was nothing I could do but just sit there, heartbroken. Then Paul and Yolei were walking down the sidewalk hand in hand. It was 4:56. I gulped before following. "Looks like it's just you and me, Wormmon." I whispered. He nodded.

They were talking. I couldn't understand what it was about. Suddenly, Paul grabbed Yolei by her long hair and pulled her into a back ally. "Paul, stop!" Yolei begged as she was thrown against the wall.

"You said you'll help me pass! Do you know what kind of trouble I will get in if I show the old man one more failing grade?" He asked.

She shook her head.

"I can't hear you!" He slapped her.

"No, Paul. I don't." She pushed him away. Way to go, Yolei! But he pushed her pack onto the wall pretty hard and punched her arm. Then, she stomped on his foot and tried to run but he grabbed her by the hair. "Stop it!"

This is it. I was right. Yolei is in trouble and I have to help. "Hey!" I yelled. "Leave her alone!"

Paul whipped his head around and saw me with my balled up fists. "Ichijouji?"

"Ken!" Yolei called.

"Shut up!" Paul threw her on the ground and started kicking her.

"I said leave her alone." I stepped in front of her and pushed Paul into a few trash cans. Yolei took this opportunity to get up and dart right out like a cat being chased by a dog. I followed her all the way into the back of the school. We began panting as hard as we can, hoping Paul wasn't around to here us. Unfortunately, he found us. He was panting as well as I guarded Yolei.

"You wanna fight, Ichijouji? We'll fight." He moved in closer to me.

"There's no need." I said.

"Wrong answer." Paul threw a quick punch that landed on my right cheek.

"Oh, Ken." Yolei said catching me. "Just run."

"No." I said. He punched me again on the opposite cheek. "I won't give up on you." I was too close. I almost have her in my grasp.

Paul drew back another fist, causing me to close my eyes and expect the blow. But it never came. I opened my eyes and saw Davis holding Paul's fist. "Leave them alone." He weakly said.

"Or what?" Paul threw him aside. In response, Davis tackled him into the ground and threw a few punches.

"Let's get out of here." Yolei said.

"No," I said, "Davis needs our help."

Paul pushed Davis off and held him against the wall. Davis held his wrists while flailing his feet, kicking him a few times in the stomach. "Ken, get Yolei to safety. I'll be okay." Davis said once Paul dropped him. He punched him in the jaw. "Don't worry about me."

A teardrop fell from my eyes. After the fight we just had, threatening our relationship, he's still willing to fight for me. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said, getting pinned against the wall again.

"I know Judo." I said. "I can help you."

"Make sure she's safe."

"No way!" Paul said, charging after us and grabbing her long hair again. "Yolei is mine."

"No, I'm not." She said. "Not anymore. Let go!"

Then, T.K., Kari, and Cody arrived with a cop. "That's him." T.K. said.

The cop grabbed Paul by the wrist and took him away. No questions asked. It's over.

I ran over to Davis who was finally on his feet and gave him a huge hug. "Thank you."

"You would have done the same for me."

Once I let go, everyone came around for a group hug. "Thanks, you guys." Yolei said warmly.

"Guys, let go!" Davis said. I kind of lost his fuzzy head somewhere in the middle. "I have a cold and you're overheating me!"

As soon as we let go, I held Davis's hand. "Come on." I said. "Let me take you home."

"Okay." He said. "Bye, guys." we waved.

()()

It took a while but we finally made it to the Motomiya home. "Well," I finally said, "it's over."

"Yeah." He said. "Now Yolei's single and you can make your move."

"What?"

He sniffed. "You know what I mean."

I swallowed. "But...you...I..."

"I know I helped you with Paul. I mean, he would have murdered you. But that's what friends are for."

"No, no, no. I thought we love each other."

"And we do. But you like Yolei."

"And you like Kari."

"But you have a chance." Davis smiled. He was actually smiling. "Just go for it, okay?"

I swallowed again as I slowly turned around. He had an idea, I knew it. All he wanted was for me to be happy with her. There are actually gears turning in his head. I can see it. "Okay." But before I left, I gave him one last kiss.

"You'll get sick." He warned me.

"I don't care." I said, going in again. The whole time, I was remembering the time when he first said "Let's be boyfriends." But that was then. Finally we pulled away. And I ran.

()()

I was on a bench with Wormmon on my lap, waiting for the bus to come take me to Tamachi. Every now and again, I would fall into another fit of tears. Poor Wormmon kept getting rained on. "Don't worry, Ken." He said. "It was for the best."

I nodded, wiping my face. And I was okay for a while. Someone sat down next to me. "How did you know?" She asked. I think she was talking to me so I looked up. It was Yolei. "How did you know this would happen?"

I sighed. "I was a little suspicious about Paul. I mean, I should've known this would happen the whole time when you started acting differently. But I had to find out why."

"You spied on me?"

I gave a little half smile. "A little here and there. I'm sorry."

"It was more detective work." Wormmon said.

"So that's what it was?" Hawkmon asked. "That's why you interrogated me."

I nodded. Another bus boarded and left.

"You're really smart, Ken." She kissed my cheek. "Thank you."

"I wanted to protect you and make sure you were safe." I sighed, thinking that's what Davis wanted to do for me.

"You're a really good boyfriend. Davis is lucky." She said.

"We... I'm not..."

She gasped. "You broke up? When?" At a time like this, I was glad Yolei liked those romantic stuff. Makes things a lot easier.

I took a deep breath. "A few minutes ago. I just left his apartment."

"I'm sorry." She said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "You went through all of this trouble for me and you lost your boyfriend. Why?" I'm getting closer...

"Because I really like you. I had to because I really like you." Her eyes were wide. "I know it's a shock, but I do. Davis found out and he got upset so we broke up. Now I don't know where to turn to, what to do, or..."

Before I could finish, Yolei kissed me. She really kissed me. And it was the best kiss ever. "I like you too. You know I do."

"I know but..."

"What's with the but? No but's. I really like you and you like me. It's that simple, right?"

I nodded.

"Let me come with you." She held my hands. "Please?"

"Are you sure? It's a long ride. By the time we get there, you'll have to go back."

She shook her head. "I don't care." She said. "I'll just go along with the ride. I want to get closer to you." We were already close. I am just one step closer to having Yolei.

"Okay." I didn't know for sure if I was ready to let go of Davis just yet, but he wanted it this way. He knew I would be happy with Yolei. How? I'm not sure. He probably knew this was meant to happen.

I held her by the hand and took her along for the ride.

* * *

><p>Let me know that you're reading this by giving me a review! How was the fight? Did I write it right? Just click review! Even if you don't have an account!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

A/N: I originally typed this on my phone. The least you can do is review.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Yolei and I have shared so much during that bus ride. It was something how someone you're close to can become even closer. She trusted me with secrets and keepsakes that no one else had access to. It was like Yolei shed some of her invisible layers that no one knew existed. I did the same with my not so invisible layers. I stripped them one by one until I was at the core. And that was me.

And that's when I had her. Once I was exposed with nearly nothing left to lose, I went in for another kiss. Yolei gladly accepted while our Digimon probably felt awkward. But I had her. That's all that matters.

By the time I was at Tamachi, I didn't want to leave. I nearly dreaded saying "Well, this is my stop."

Yolei nodded. "It was fun."

We just stared each other in the eyes. Like a magnet, we got closer and closer. But a voice came to mind. "Call Davis." And I pulled away.

"I'll see you later."

"Okay." She said very uncertain with what happened. So was I.

I waved as I exited the bus, wondering why the voice told me to call Davis. But I didn't that night. Or the next night because Yolei was sick. But I quickly regretted it when I was with the group again that Friday. T.K. and Kari looked kind of upset when they came in.

"I can't believe it." He said. "It's like I just talked to him yesterday."

"I know." Kari said.

Davis still didn't show up. I assumed his cold has blown over by now like Yolei's did but I guess it hasn't. I probably should call him.

"Bad news." T.K. told the rest of us who were in the computer lab. "Davis is really sick."

"What?" I asked. "What do you mean?"

"DemiVeemon emailed me." Kari said. "He said Davis might not get better for a while."

And with that, I took off running. I have to see my friend. Why didn't I call him sooner? He probably hates me now. After running almost nonstop, I knocked on the Motomiya door. No answer. I knocked again. Finally, Jun opened the door. "Wow! Look at you!" She said. "You're so sweaty. Do you need some water?"

I nodded. "Thank you, but I came to see Davis."

Jun looked around before saying "Mom isn't home yet and I know how close you two are so hurry up. Make it quick." She let me inside.

"Thank you." I said.

"Yeah, yeah. Just hurry before Mom comes home."

"Okay." I gave Wormmon a squeeze before entering Davis's room. He was just lying there on his bed looking like he could die any minute. His skin was flushed and his eyes were closed. "Davis?" I whispered. He didn't move. He didn't even snore. I sat at his bedside and smoothed his hair back a few times. DemiVeemon came in dragging a small bag of ice.

"Boy, am I glad to see you!" He said.

Davis opened his eyes a little and looked around. "Ken..." He said.

"Yes, it's me. I'm sorry I didn't check up on you earlier."

"Ken..."

"I mean, I was being selfish and stupid. I wasn't being a good boyfriend. I mean…" I sighed, looking down at my feet. "I would totally understand if you're mad at me and that you never want to see me again." I looked back at him only to find him gone. "Where'd he go?"

"Tossing his lunch in the bathroom." DemiVeemon said with a smile.

"Oh." I sighed again. A few minutes later, he came back and crawled into bed. "How are you feeling?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"A little better now that you're here." He smiled. "How are things between you and Yolei?"

I smiled, thinking about the bus ride. "Better." I said.

Davis coughed before saying "I knew you would be happier with her."

"I feel terrible about this. I mean, we break up and all of a sudden I'm with Yolei."

"Don't think of it that way." He told me. "The chapter in your life when you were with me is over. Now the chapter when you're with Yolei is starting. It was a matter of time anyways."

I smiled. "You're awesome."

"Yeah, I know." He smiled back. "Just remember that I'm okay with it. And, who knows, maybe I'll finally move on too."

And he did. After being hospitalized for a good while, Davis met someone. Let's just say that Davis and Sandra have a very strong relationship. Very strong. At eighteen, they had a baby and Davis is raising him single-handedly by the time he turned one. Sandra died in a car accident so Davis was left to run his noodle cart and raise little Daisuke Motomiya.

I, on the other hand...

I finally figured out what I wanted to do in life. There are plenty of people out there with problems like Yolei's or worse. There are so many people not knowing where to go and who to turn to. And that person they can rely on is me. I became a detective with Stingmon as my partner.

Yolei wasn't able to follow her dreams of getting into business. She ended up dropping out after high school because she was pregnant with our first child. Yes, we just got married. She doesn't mind not working. She actually loves it! Whenever she gets the chance, she would call me and tell me anything and everything she can about the baby.

"I really think we're going to have a girl." She said.

"You do?" I asked. "What made you say that?" At the time, Stingmon and I were on our lunch break. Well, I was working through it again.

"Well, call it a hunch, but I just had a dream about unicorns." She chuckled. "When are you coming home?"

"I'll leave when I usually leave." I said. "Or a little later. This is a tough case."

"Well, take your time. I'm making dinner tonight."

"Great. I'll see you then."

"Okay. I lo..." She gasped and dropped the phone.

"Yolei?" I asked. I could hear her breathing and Hawkmon flapping his wings frantically.

"Yolei!" He called. "Yolei, are you alright?" He picked up the phone. "Ken, please come quickly. Yolei is hurt."

"On my way." I hung up the phone. "Stingmon, let's move!"

()()

My wife opened her eyes to notice that she was still at home. From what Hawkmon told me, she had a pain around where the baby's neck was positioned and then passed out. By my calculations, it wasn't anything she ate, it wasn't the lack of food, there wasn't anything wrong. Once she was awake, she felt fine.

So we didn't do anything about it. It even went forgotten. But I figured out what it was once our baby girl was born.

Yolei was bold enough to come to the station to tell me "Get ready to go. I'm going into labor."

"What? Now?" I asked.

Her face began to tense up. "Yes." She hissed, grabbing my hand and squeezing it hard. "Let's go."

"Stingmon!" I called as we headed out.

"To the hospital!" Stingmon said excitedly. "We're going to deliver a baby."

After telling the boss, we were gone.

The Odaiba hospital was the closest to us since I moved and bought a place to live here. I thought it would be easier if I came here with the rest of the Inoue family and all of our friends instead of everyone coming a long distance to see us with my two parents.

On the way to the hospital, Yolei was just _screaming_. By what I've studied, she shouldn't be in this much pain. "Yolei, honey, remember your breathing." I told her. "A good cleansing breath should help with the pain." She started breathing the way we were taught in our classes, but soon after she started yelling again.

"Forget it!" She screamed. "Pull over! I can't do this!"

"No. We can't have the baby on the street..."

"PULL OVER!"

I jumped as Wormmon quickly said "You better do what she said!"

"Alright." I quickly pulled the car over. As soon as I put the car in park, Yolei threw off her seat belt and dashed out of the car and leaned on the side.

"What is wrong with me?" She whispered faintly.

"Your body probably isn't used to this kind of strain." I said. "Let's get you to a hospital and maybe they can..."

Suddenly, Yolei started another fit of yells until her water broke. I could feel my pupils shrinking, my heart racing when I saw what came out of my wife. The water was dark. It was as dark as the...Dark Ocean. And that's when I saw it. The dark waves tumbling by, threatening to take me away into internal darkness. It came for me. I just know it. But I don't know why. Fighting back the urge to yell, I started hyperventilating.

"Ken?" Wormmon said.

"Come on. Let's get to the hospital." Hawkmon said. "The baby could be coming any minute."

"No, I can't move." Yolei whimpered. "I can't."

"Yolei, we have to get medical help." I said as soon as I came back to the real world. "Please get in the car."

She nodded slowly and carefully crawled in the back seat.

As soon as we were situated in the ICU, the yells and screams started getting more frequent and much louder. Many doctors were coming in and out doing tests on my wife and leaving while I was here to say "It's going to be okay."

"Quit saying that!" Yolei yelled. "If I knew having a child would be this painful, I would never have sex with you!"

"It's probably just this time, being our first child and all." I rubbed her back. "I love you, Yolei Inoue Ichijouji. You are such a strong and beautiful woman." I figured that was what she wanted to hear.

"Keep talking." She said behind gritted teeth.

"The reason I really love you is because you're very smart and sincere and you just love to love. You have so much strength and confidence and you know when to stand up for yourself. I hope that our daughter grows up to be just like you: perfect."

Just in time, the doctor came in. "Wow, that was quick! No wonder you're in so much pain. We're almost ready to have a baby." He said, looking at some charts. "Briefly, I would like to address something... Mr. Ichijouji, you told me you've seen the amniotic fluid and described it as...dark. Well, we've done a few x-rays and we've discovered that the baby has an unidentified object in her blood. Somewhat like a spore of some sort."

I gulped. "A spore?"

"Yes. It's quite odd. It seems like this spore here is dispensing some sort of dark fluid in her blood. The mother will be fine, it's the baby I worry about. We want to run a few tests."

I looked down at Yolei who looked back at me with equal concern. "That can't be right." She said. "It must be a smudge or something. Now can we get back to delivering this baby?"

The doctor checked her again. "Wow! This is fast dilation. Nurse!"

A few nurses came in as the process began. Yolei was being the strong woman I married. "I love you." I kept telling her in between pushes. It was the time when she felt like she couldn't go on. "You're almost finished."

"I love you." She said back. "I just want it to be over."

And as we kept going saying how much we love each other, Yolei was motivated to keep going. But it took forever. I had to sit down for a few minutes with my wife practically screaming in my ear. Finally, the doctor said "The head is crowning!"

Yolei took this and kept pushing. She even pushed a little bit harder a little bit longer. After one hard push, she lied against the pillows extra worn out. "I can't." She was so out of breath.

"Just a little bit more." I told her. "Just breathe. You're almost finished."

Tears went down her soft cheeks as she did the one final push. But the baby didn't cry when she came out. Our child, however, was very alive. She was moving her fingers about and curling herself into a small ball. Then, when she just couldn't get warm, she cried. And cried. And wailed.

"Well, she doesn't get that noise from my side of the family." I joked. But honestly, Yolei and I were in tears of joy. "What should we name her?"

Yolei smiled as the doctor handed the baby to her. She was quiet now that she was nicely swaddled. "Aika Ichijouji: the love child." She said. "My lovely little Aika. Grow with a passion for all the opportunities given to you."

I smiled. "I love it."

Yolei handed me our daughter as she said "Look. Here's Daddy."

My daughter was neatly placed in my arms with my warm body heat soothing her. Then, she opened her eyes. But unlike a normal human, Aika's eyes were black. They weren't black like Joe's and Izzy's. No, they were all black. I gasped as Aika cracked a small smile until she blinked it away as well as the black eyes. Now, they looked more like Yolei's.

"What's the problem?" Yolei asked.

"She has your eyes." I told her. That's all I said. I never even mentioned it again.

Never.

Not even when my second born came. Unlike Aika's birth, Sam came out a lot easier. He cried a small cry when he came out. "My son, Sam, you will be as kind as your daddy." Yolei said to him. I picked out the name, yes. My brother deserves a second chance to grow.

I held my boy in my arms, just waiting. I knew it'll happen again when Yolei had that same pain in the same spot and she was screaming and yelling during the whole labor process like before. The doctor even came in with the same news. I had darkness still in my blood and I gave it to my children. I'll never forgive myself for it. Ever.

Sam opened his eyes that were completely dark as he started clawing at my arms. His little baby fingernails tried to rip into my skin. I gulped as he did this and cried. The baby, not me. "I guess he prefers you." I handed the baby to my wife but he continued his destructive behavior. Yolei lifted him up and put him back down. For some odd reason, Sam was calm. "How did you know?"

She shrugged. "I guess it's just instinct."

I kept my eyes glued on Sam. Something wasn't right. Studying my son, I realized that he looked a lot more like me. He had the same eyes, same skin tone; everything but the hair color. This had to mean that he had more of me than Yolei. He has more darkness. The black eyes even stayed a bit longer. Yolei saw them and immediately became startled.

"What the...?" She asked, looking at me.

I kept watching as Sam blinked several times for it to go away. He sneezed when everything was back to normal. It was like a little call saying that he's fine. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"His eyes..." She looked down and saw his normal violet eyes. "They were black. Like, all black."

I shrugged as if nothing happened. "I didn't notice. You're probably worn out from all of the pain."

She nodded and relaxed. I took the baby from her as she fell into a little cat nap.

The baby is safe now. That's all that matters.

* * *

><p>Tell me if you like it or tell me if you don't. I want your feedback! Just click on review and tell me what you think.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

A/N: The blue screen of death won't keep me from writing!

Chapter 5

I gulped as I stared at my older sister in the eyes. She's been bullying me for a while now. Ever since she found out that every parent has a favorite, she's been on my case about how it's not me. My eyes started to water but I tried so hard not to cry. Parents don't like cry babies. "You're so mean, Aika!" I yelled.

"Oh, come on." She said. "I was only kidding about the whole thing."

I clenched my fists. "That's not true. I know you're lying!"

"Sam!" Mom called. "Stop yelling! The baby is trying to sleep!"

I bit my lip. "Sorry, Mom!" Then I whispered "Why are you such a liar?"

"I'm not." She whispered back as she left for the kitchen. "Now get out of my room. Is that all you wanted to yell about?"

I nodded and followed her. "I hope Mom is changing the baby's diaper so he can pee on you!"

She turned towards me. "Do you really want that?"

I sighed. She's right. For as long as I can remember, Aika has been like my best friend. But she sometimes gets on my nerves like a big sister would. She's so annoying! But at the same time she's very nice. Especially when I become depressed because of my bipolar disorder. I would get so depressed and wrapped in darkness that it sometimes takes forever to get out of it. I can always count on Aika being there.

"No. I don't." I said. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." She said as she opened the kitchen cabinet and took a pack of cookies. "Want one?"

I nodded vigorously. She knows for sure I can't pass up a cookie. It was my weakness. I have Mom's sweet tooth! She has to have sweets in the house or she won't be zen. At all. I took the chocolate chip cookie from her took a big bite.

Aika did the same before saying "Sam, do you think Mom has a favorite?"

I looked back at Mom who was sitting on the floor with baby Keanu sitting in her lap. They were watching TV. "I think it's Keanu." I said. "Definitely Keanu."

Aika shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe. But you're definitely Dad's favorite."

I shook my head. "No, you are. He loves you more because you were born first."

She raised an eyebrow. But it was the truth. Dads always love their first born more. And Mom always yells at me more than Aika so I can't be her favorite either. I took another four or five cookies and slowly trudged into my room where the only thing that truly love me were my books. Oh, how I love my books.

I cracked open my science book and laid it down on the floor where I lied for a while. The cookies were neatly on my desk with the rest of my books. I go to a private school so I have a lot. Like Dad, I have an IQ that's above average. That with bipolar disorder isn't exactly a popularity magnet but at least I have some friends at Odaiba's Children. And my books. My beautiful precious books.

And then I was swallowed again. I hate it. I was overcome by another wave of darkness and depression. A wave from the dark ocean crashed and dragged me in. Aika's seen me this way before. It scares her. My eyes get all hazy and the reflection from the water can be seen rippling. My facial expression is blank. It's like I'm dead.

Because I am.

I drown into the dark ocean so many times. It's so scary. There's no one around. Absolutely no one. No one sees me drowning deeper and deeper. Well, that is until someone snaps me out of it and brings me back.

This time, it was Wormmon. "Sam?" He called. "Ken! Yolei! Help! It's Sam!" He tickled me with his antennas until I blinked away the ocean. My head was resting in a damp spot of tears and drool. Dad came rushing in soon after and scooped me into his arms.

"Sam, are you okay?" Mom asked when she came in with the baby.

My face was so stiff, paralyzed even, so I just looked at her.

"Okay, let's not panic." Mom raised her voice. "Aika! Take Keanu and call Grandma or Izzy!" She practically threw Keanu at my sister. "Do it now! I'll go get some water and a bucket. And everyone, for the love of all that is good and holy, remain calm!"

"Honey, you're the only one panicking." Dad chuckled. It always calmed me down whenever he does that soothing laugh with me in his arms and resting on his shoulder. "Aika! You don't have to call anyone. I can handle it."

And that's all I can remember. I fell into a deep sleep again like I usually did. When I woke up, tears were stiffening up my cheeks and no one was around. I got out of bed and wandered around in a daze to the living room. There, Aika looked freaked out as Mom opened up Keanu's diaper. Hawkmon came in baby powder, blankets, and another onesy. "There's nothing to worry about, Aika. It's natural for a boy to have that."

"But, Mom it's... Ew." She said. "And he smells really bad. How can you just change him with no problem?"

I sat down next to Keanu who smiled brightly at me. It distracted him while Mom changed him. "I've had two babies to practice with already." She said. "And when you meet someone you really like, you'll get to see..."

"Hey! Sam's awake!" Aika pointed to me to change the subject.

I looked up at Mom. "Oh, hi, Sam. Did you have a nice nap?" She put down the dirty diaper to give me a kiss.

"I did." I said.

"Do you have something you need to talk about?" She pressed.

I shook my head. That was the odd part about drowning in the dark ocean. I would always fall asleep and wake up kind of okay. Almost normal. "I had a good dream but I can't remember it so I'm in a good mood."

"That's good." She said.

"Gosh, Mom, you sure did get panicky!" Aika laughed.

"I'm sorry, but that's a scary thing to deal with. I mean, T.K. told me about how it looked so much like Kari when she fell into it that one time. It's scary. That reminds me. I have to pick up his third book."

"Are those books really good or are you buying them only because you guys are friends?"

My eyes widened. I can't believe she hasn't read them yet! "No way!" Mom said. "I'm really hooked!"

"Can I come with you to get it?" I asked. She always lets me get a copy for myself. Sharing the first book didn't work out like we hoped. She loved it way too much!

"You don't even have to ask anymore." Mom ruffled my hair. "Go get your coat."

I nodded before running to my room. As soon as I opened the door I grabbed my jacket that was lazily slung onto my bed. Then, I ate the rest of my cookies and put my science book back on the huge shelf. "Ready!" I cheered as I ran right back out.

"Are you going too?" Mom asked Aika.

"No, thanks. I'm expecting a phone call." She said, turning on the TV.

"A boy?" Mom raised an eyebrow and Aika nodded. "Does Dad know?" She shook her head. "Aika, you know how I feel about that."

"I know, but Dad wasn't home. It's just my friend from science class. We're helping each other with our homework."

Mom sighed. "Fine." She opened the door after slipping on her sandals. "Tell Dad where we are when he gets home."

"You're leaving me alone?" She asked kind of nervously.

"Aika, you're thirteen and Dad's right around the corner. He should be here in five minutes." Mom told her. "I trust you can keep yourself safe for that long."

Aika nodded with a huge determined smile. "Of course I can! I'm practically an adult."

"That's the spirit." She said. "Bye."

()()

Oh, how I love the bookstore! The smell of coffee and books made me super nostalgic. "Go ahead and find something else you might like." Mom told me and I was off!

I rushed deep into the depths of the store. But I was so excited and wasn't looking where I was going that I ran into a random pillar. I rubbed my cheek and shoulder to get them to stop hurting. "Oh, wow. Are you okay?" I turned around to who was speaking. It was a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. You don't get a lot of those in Japan! This along with the friendly look to his face instantly intrigued me.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." I told him. "I kind of got excited."

"Yeah, that'll happen." He smiled, showing me a bruise on his forehead that was covered by his hair. "I'm Connor."

"They call me Sam." I smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise. Are you here to get the new DigiDestined book?"

I nodded. "I'm a huge fan! I have all of the books."

"Cool." He studied my face. "Have we met before? You look familiar."

I shook my head. "No. I would have remembered someone with blonde hair and blue eyes."

He rubbed his chin. Then he snapped his fingers. "I think I know your father. Ken Ichijouji, right?" I nodded. "Our dads are really good friends."

I smiled. "My dad knows a lot of people. He and my mom even know the author of the DigiDestined series." I loved telling people that my parents are good friends with the author. They treat with a bit more respect.

"That's right! He came over to my house."

"The author?"

"Your dad. He's really close to my dad."

My eyes widened to the size of watermelons. "Your dad is the author?" I nearly shouted.

He nodded. "That's me! Connor Takaishi!"

"How cool!" I said.

He smiled. "Yeah, I guess it is. So what kind of other books do you like?"

"All of them." I answered. "So do you go to school around here?"

He nodded. "Odaiba Junior High. I think I've met your sister."

I gave him a quizzical expression. "You know my sister and she didn't tell me? How strange."

"How about you? Do you go to the elementary school?"

I shook my head. "I go to Odaiba's Children."

"Isn't that like a private middle school? How old are you?"

"Nine." I answered, looking at some of the books around me. "I have my dad's IQ."

He picked up a book and started scanning. "That's cool."

"Sam, where are you?" Mom called. "I have the books. Are you ready yet?"

I picked up a book that looked interesting. "Coming!" I called. Then to Connor, I said "I have to go."

"Okay. It was nice meeting you, Sam. Maybe you can come over sometime." He said.

"Really? Cool! And you can come over my place too." I waved goodbye before leaving.

()()

As soon as I got home, I continued reading the book for a few more chapters before jumping to another book to another book. Mom had me read the book to her the whole way home but then I got tired by the time we were down the street. I couldn't focus knowing that I had homework waiting for me. So that's where I was the whole time. Doing homework in my corner of the room.

"Osamu Ichijouji, get over here!" Mom yelled.

I gulped, putting down my science book. "Yes?" I said when I got to the kitchen.

"Did you tell Aika that she was Dad's favorite?" She scolded.

"Yes, but it's because Aika said that every parent has a favorite."

Mom snapped her neck at Aika who was staring at me with wide eyes saying that I shouldn't have told. But when it came to Mom, it was every man for himself. "Why did you tell your brother that? That's probably why he had another episode."

Aika didn't say anything for a second. "I heard it on a talk show."

Mom sighed and bent down to my level. "Talk shows like to make jokes, okay?" I nodded. "There's no such thing as picking favorites in this family. People on TV just tell jokes. You shouldn't believe all of them."

I sniffed. "Okay."

"Dad and I love all three of you. Don't you forget it."

"Okay." I said with a few tears falling, earning a huge hug from my mom.

"What makes you think that Aika is my favorite? Remember, we're paying a fortune for you to go to the best private school. We've given you everything you wanted."

"Because..." I started but I couldn't finish. I was hyperventilating.

"What is it?" Aika asked. "Are you okay, Sam?"

I nodded and got back to normal. "I thought you loved Aika more because you're always telling her... You treat her better than me and it's because I'm the middle child. The baby gets all the attention, Aika gets all the responsibility, and I'm left with the other stuff."

Mom sat me down on the couch. "I say you're lucky. I don't have any younger brothers or sisters. I'm the baby and I didn't get much of anything. I had to fight tooth and nail to get the TV! My siblings weren't that nice to me. And Dad didn't have anyone. His older brother passed away at a young age so Dad grew up alone. He wish he had someone his age to talk to. Even his friends were in a different district. But you, Sam are blessed because you can learn from Aika and pass it on to Keanu."

I smiled. "Really?"

"Of course! Why would I make that up?" She laughed. "Now, go get washed up. It's almost time for dinner."

()()

I was so excited to be at this very doorstep. On the very opposite side of this door stands the second greatest man alive next to my father. Dad smiled down at me before knocking on the door. He's such a tall guy. When T.K. Takaishi opened the door, he had to look upwards. "Ken, it's nice to see you again." He said. "And this must be Sam."

"I read all of your books." I told him. "I can't wait for the next one." It took me only three days to read it and by the time the weekend ended, I was anxiously thinking about what will happen next.

"I'm so glad you like it." He said. "Please, come in." And just like that, I was in the Takaishi home. It was so clean but there were papers everywhere. It wasn't as decorative as I thought it would be. The walls were practically naked save for the few pictures of his family and friends. "Connor! Sam's here!"

Connor came rushing down the hallway as I was taking my shoes off. "Hi, Sam!" He greeted.

"Hi." I said back.

"Come on! I want to show you my room!"

I stood up before following him. And let's just say that there is more decoration here than the rest of the house. Many posters hung up along with plaques and certificates. And to one corner were a few trophies and ribbons. "Wow! Look at this place!" I said. "Do you compete?"

He shook his head. "This is a shrine to the best guinea pig in the world, Chewy. I entered him in several contests and he won them all. Be he died of a heart attack." He sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry for your loss." I said, looking at one trophy in particular. I think it was actually a jar.

"Those are his ashes."

I took a step back and smiled nervously. "Oh...wow..." Let's change the subject. "I wonder what our dads are talking about."

Connor looked at me with a grin. "You don't know?"

I shook my head.

"Well, I don't know how to say this but..."

"But?"

"They're talking about you." He rested a hand on my shoulder like a true pal. "Don't worry. They talk about me too."

I knew what they were talking about. But it wasn't the same as Connor would think. "They're talking about my episodes." I said. "I know they are."

"What episodes?" He sat down next to me. His bed was pretty comfortable.

"I am bipolar so sometimes I feel dark and depressed for almost no reason. And if I do have a reason, it's just the same. Every time it happens, I get pulled away to the Dark Ocean."

Connor didn't say anything at first. "Dark Ocean?"

I nodded, trying to keep my cool. The last thing we needed was for me to have an episode right here. "It's pretty scary. And I think your dad is the only one to fully understand it."

"He does?"

I nodded. "My mom told me that he saw Kari the same way. The same thing happened to her about twenty-five years ago."

Connor looked down at his feet, not saying a word.

"I know what you're thinking. You think I'm some kind of monster." I swallowed, the familiar lump forming. "I know..."

"No, Sam. I don't think you're a monster." He said. "That's just what bipolar disorder is, right?" He was rubbing my back to make sure I don't fall. Boy, was I lucky to meet a friend like him. I actually had someone else besides family to depend on.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

A/N: Do you love these kids?

Chapter 6

"Sam?" Mom knocked on the door. "It's time to wake up and get ready for school."

I slowly got out of bed. For some reason, it's been very difficult lately. I've also had a lot more episodes than normal. Usually, I would have them twice a week max. But this week, I've had them twice a day. Something was wrong with me. It's only a matter of time before I have one at school.

But today, I felt really...strange. It was like I wasn't here. My body was on auto-pilot as I made my way to the kitchen. Did I turn to a zombie? Am I sleep walking? I leaned against the wall trying to catch my breath. Something was definitely wrong. "Wow. Someone has a bad case of the Mondays." Aika said when she passed me up. "Are you okay?" I didn't say anything. She took a good look at me and gasped.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you okay? You look feverish. Let me go get mom."

I slid down and rested my head using my knees for support. Maybe it is a fever and nothing was wrong with me. Sounds good. Once I sat up Mom and Dad were standing over me. "Oh, my baby!" Mom said. "Don't you worry. I'll call a doctor right away and find a babysitter for Keanu. You'll be just fine."

Dad bent down to me and felt my forehead and cheeks. "It's not a fever." He said. "But maybe we should treat it like one. Get back in bed, Sam. I'll start making a few calls."

I nodded before standing up. But I fell right back down. The Dark Ocean tried to take me away again. Another episode.

"No, Sam..." Mom picked me up so I could rest on her shoulder. "Why does this keep happening?"

"I'll tell you later." Dad said. Then I was out.

()()

"Hi, lil brother." I was feeling okay when I woke up, so I made some play time!

Keanu giggled and wiggled in his crib.

"How are you feeling?" I turned around and saw Aika putting her book bag on the floor.

"Better." I answered.

She smiled and gave me a huge hug. "I was worried."

"I'm okay now."

Aika took out a cookie from her backpack. "I snuck it from the cafeteria. It's the only thing there that's really really good!"

I laughed with her. "Thanks, Aika." I broke (more like ripped) it in half and gave some to her. It was still pretty warm and it melted in my mouth. "This is really good!"

"Tell me what's going on, Ken." Mom demanded from outside the door. Aika and I shared a confused glance before listening in. "What's going on with Sam?"

I gulped, knowing what it was about. But I didn't expect Dad to say "He got it from me."

"What?" Mom gasped. "What did he get?"

"The darkness. The sonagram wasn't wrong. All three children have a dark spore in them but Sam has it worse."

"So he's not bipolar? But he has to be. He got it from me, right? It was the dark spore doing this the whole time?"

"Or worse. It could be a combination of the two mixed in with the darkness inside him."

Mom didn't say anything.

"I just wish we knew what to do."

"But why don't Aika and Keanu have this problem? Why is it just Sam?"

"I assumed it was because Sam has more of me in him."

Mom sighed. "So his condition...isn't caused by his disorder?"

"No." My heart sank. "It's not. It just triggers it."

I started hyperventilating again. My hand was clasped at my chest. I couldn't take this information. I just couldn't take it. It was true. I am a monster. I am. "Sam." Aika rubbed my back. "Sam, calm down." But it was too late. My knees hit the ground. Aika held my arm to keep me up. "Sam, please..."

I had to fight it. I can't go back to the Ocean. And fighting wasn't easy. I was on all fours when Aika couldn't hold on any longer. Keanu started to cry. I started screaming. The darkness was trying to consume me. Aika opened the door and started crying for Mom and Dad. But they were gone. A flash of light came out of nowhere as some mysterious device landed in front of my face. It looked just like Dad's digivice. It was just as dark like it too and it was glowing so I grabbed it. Maybe it could fend off the darkness. The digivice wailed as I held it tight, screaming to get away from Darkness. But then fear overcame and I felt hopeless. A light started to grow from my digivice. It got bigger and bigger the more scared I got. My eyes started rolling to the back of my head. The light swallowed me and Aika. I could still hear Keanu crying.

()()

"Sam..."

I hesitated before opening my eyes. I didn't know where I was. I don't think I even want to find out. Everything looked so strange. We were in a desert but not on Earth. "Where are we?" I asked my sister.

"I have no clue." She said.

We started walking around the strange place. But something caught my eye when I tripped over something. "What's this?" I shifted the sand a bit to dig it up. It was a pair of yellow sharp sunglasses. Someone's been here.

"Don't touch those!" A little voice yelled. "Those belong to the Digimon Emperor!"

"Didn't he die twenty-five years ago?" Aika asked. "That's what Dad told me."

"Yeah." I said. "I remember those stories." I tucked the glasses in my back pocket. Luckily, no one saw.

Then, two Digimon appeared over the dunes of sand. I remembered them vaguely. It was a Poromon and Minomon. "Hi, Sam!" Minomon said.

"Hello, Aika." Poromon greeted.

"Who are you?" Aika asked, taking a step back.

"We're your Digimon!" Poromon cheered, jumping onto her shoulder as Minomon plopped onto my head.

"Our Digimon?" I asked. "You mean, we get Digimon like Mom and Dad?"

"Of course!" Minomon said.

Before we started to cheer, a huge gust of wind started, pushing the sand all around us. Aika wrapped her arms around me. "Let's get out of here." Then she asked "How do we do that?"

"Follow me!" Poromon commanded.

()()

"Aika, Sam!" Mom ran to us and squeezed us extra tight. "Where on earth have you been?"

"Not on Earth." Aika said. "We fell into the Digital World."

"What?" She screamed. "Who sent you there?"

I looked up at Aika who was holding up a hand to block my view of her face. I just knew there was a pointed finger behind it. I gulped. "It was me."

"What?" She asked in disbelief.

"What?" Dad came in and asked in pure curiosity. "What happened?"

"I sent us to Digi World." I began sobbing. "But I don't know how."

Dad swallowed. "I see."

Mom on the other hand was hyperventilating.

"Yolei, remember your exercises." Hawkmon said.

"We even brought back some Digimon." Aika said. "Poromon and Minomon."

Our Digimon came out of Dad's office. "Hello." They both said.

Mom calmed down but was still pretty upset. "I'm going to trust that you guys will take care of them, but I don't want to hear about you guys going to the Digital World aging. Do you understand me?" We nodded. "I mean it. The Digital World is a very very dangerous place. We went through so many near-death situations. The ground swallowed Davis up and we were only there for two minutes. I don't want that to happen to you." We nodded again. "Good. Now, I'm going to make dinner. I hope you're hungry!"

As everyone dispersed and was on their way to do their own things, I held Dad behind. "Can you tell me about the Digimon Emperor?"

"The Digimon Emperor? Who's that?"

"Dad, I know you know."

He gave a small chuckle. "I should've known with that IQ of yours. But, I don't really know him. I came in the DigiDestined group a while after the Emperor was defeated. But I do know he was very vicious."

"Really?" I asked, pulling out the sunglasses I found in the desert. "I found these in Digi World."

Dad took them from me with gentle fingers. "Yes, these are his glasses."

I nodded. "Can I try them on?"

"Of course, but be careful. They're an antique." He smiled and handed it back to me.

I had a smile on my face while I wore them. They were so big! The lenses covered my eyebrows. "There he is! The Digimon Emperor but tinier and a different hair style!" Minomon yelled before trying to tackle me.

"No, it's just me." I took off the glasses. "See?"

"Oh." Minomon jumped onto my head. "Let's eat!"

"Not yet. Mom has to cook it still!"

()()

I slid the glasses on and got a good look at myself. Studying myself, I gave an evil smile. Then I took them off. Something was just too familiar. What is it? I put the glasses in my pocket and went into the living room. Aika was busy dancing with the girls in the music video. Meanwhile, I sat on the couch with Mom's huge photo album. "To Yolei and Ken. Happy Memories by Kari." It said.

I opened it and the first picture was off all twelve of them. "Sora, Matt, T.K., Kari," I quizzed myself, "Davis, Tai, Ken, Yolei, Joe, Izzy, Cody, Mimi." I turned the page to Davis at his soccer game. Then it was Dad and Davis playing together. I skipped ahead to a picture of the Digimon Emperor. He was standing there with the Digital World in the palms of his hands. While Aika was too busy dancing, I snatched the picture out of the album.

"What are you doing?" Aika turned around and stared.

"Nothing. I'm just looking at pictures."

"Okay." She turned off the TV. "I'll be in the shower."

"Have a nice shower." I told her as she left. Then, as quickly as I could, I shoved the album back into the shelf.

"Sam?" Mom and Dad were standing in the kitchen entrance. They were standing pretty close to each other and Dad had his hand on Mom's shoulder which only meant one thing: alone time. "I thought you went to bed." Mom said.

I shook my head. "I was just about to do some more homework." I dashed away in time for them to have a nice time in the living room.

Anyway, I didn't go straight to my room. The mirror in the bathroom was occupied so I used Mom's vanity mirror. I took out the picture of the Digimon Emperor as Minomon came in. "I found you!" He said. I didn't reply. Instead, I found a picture of Dad when he was young and with Uncle Sam. At least that's what he would have been until he died a long time ago.

That's when I noticed something.

The hair. The glasses. He died before Dad came. Uncle Sam was the Digimon Emperor.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

A/N: What do you think?

Chapter 7

I slid the glasses on and took a good look. Something was still wrong. The Emperor wasn't Uncle Sam. His face was a little different and he was too tall and the date on the Digimon Emperor's picture took place years after Uncle Sam's death. This just doesn't make any sense. I took the glasses off.

I sighed as I found another picture of Dad and Davis together when they were teens. I looked at the old Dad, then at me, then the Emperor, then back at me.

It was obvious. Dad was the Emperor.

I gasped at the revelation. My father was evil. But why? Why did he lie this whole time? I put the glasses back on and looked at the Emperor. "What's the matter, Sam?" Minomon asked.

"Nothing. Just go to my room." I told him.

"But..."

"Go!"

Minomon gasped. "It's the glasses making you act like this."

I swallowed. "Maybe..." I took them off and saw my Digimon staring at me with soulful eyes. Then Dad came in seconds later.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" He asked.

I showed him the picture. "How come you never told me you were the Digimon Emperor?"

"What?" He questioned.

"How come you never told me you were the Digimon Emperor?" I asked again. "How come you lied."

"Sam..." He didn't say anything else, so I continued.

"You always tell us not to lie. How come you kept such a big secret from us? How come you never told me you were evil."

"Were, Sam." He said. "I was evil but that's because I didn't know any better."

"Everyone used to hate you."

Dad sighed and plopped onto his bed. "Yes."

"But why did you tell me he died? You could've gave it a happy ending." I sat next to him.

"Because he did. That day, he was gone for good and there was no going back."

"So..." I took a deep breath, trying to soak all of this in. "That dark spore you were talking to Mom about made him that way."

Dad's eyes widened. "What? When did you hear me say that?"

"Earlier today. You were talking to Mom about my..." I gulped "...condition...and that it was caused by darkness. So I'm really the Emperor's son."

Dad didn't say anything.

"So I did have a monster in me the whole time. Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not that easy to admit, Sam." He raised his voice. "What did you want me to tell you? That I used to be this horrible little boy with serious mental issues, and torturing completely innocent creatures? Is that what you wanted to hear?"

I swallowed again, trying to fight the tears forming. I hated when Dad's mad at me. "No."

"Sam, I had no choice. I wanted to protect you and Aika and Keanu. I didn't want you guys to think any less of me or yourselves. You are not the Digimon Emperor's son. You are my son."

I sobbed when I told him "If I'm not his son, how come I'm filled with so much hurt and darkness? Am I a bad person, Dad?"

He pulled me into a huge bear hug and kissed me on the forehead. "No, Sam. You aren't bad. You are strong."

My sobs lightened up. "Really?"

"Of course. You are very strong because you are only nine and you can handle this like a pro. Look at how old Mom is and she still panics!"

I chuckled a little. "But that's how Mom always is."

"Well, not really." He let go. "When we were young, Mom was a strong girl. She knew exactly what she wanted and did everything she could to get it. She only panicked when things got really scary."

"That's pretty cool." I said.

"She only panics because she loves all three of you to death. And I do too. You three are our whole world even if you do have a little more darkness than others. In fact, I'm the darkest person in this family, but it doesn't control me."

"How?"

"I always remember that there is someone out there who accept me and love me for who I am and not what I've accomplished or what I've done wrong. I used to live in my brother's shadow during my childhood. He used to do everything right. I was just so angry how Mom and Dad will pay attention to him more than me. Then one day, a digivice came from the computer." He sighed. "He told me not to mess with it but I didn't listen. I took it and escaped to the Digital World where I met Wormmon. Sam was so mad when I came back home. He told me that he could never trust me again. This got my blood boiling and I just wished that he disappeared. Then eventually...he did."

I held Dad's hand, knowing this might be tough to admit. "I'm sure it was an accident."

He nodded. "It was. But that's besides the point. Now, I actually have a loving family and friends that I can count on if I have trouble. If you have any problems, anything at all, I want you to come to me or Mom or Aika. Heck, you can even tell Keanu!"

I giggled. "But, Dad, he can't talk."

"Yes, but he's a good listener."

I nodded with a smile, but then it faded. "Will I have this condition forever? I don't want to be a monster anymore."

He sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "No, Sam. I don't think so. But we need to know why they're happening in the first place. Why do you think they're happening so frequently?"

I shrugged.

"Well, there has to be a reason. You can't be happy."

I shook my head, trying to remember what those episodes were about. "I don't know yet."

Dad just looked at me. "Okay." He said and got up. "Well, if you do feel anything, come find me."

"Okay."

"Do you promise?"

"Yes."

He rubbed my back. "Good. Now go get ready for bed. It's getting late."

And after that night, I was okay. The week went by and I didn't have any episodes! That Saturday, we celebrated by going to the Digital World as a family. We met up with a bunch of kids and we got to see our parents' friends. It was so much fun!

"Now, whatever happens, don't get all panicky, okay?" Mom told us.

"But, Mom, that's what you always do." I said. Everyone laughed. I realized that comment was more towards me. She wanted to make sure I didn't have an episode, but I had to crack the joke!

Luckily, I didn't have one until everyone was gone. We were the last to leave because we were changing Keanu's diaper. Well, Mom was. Dad and I, on the other hand, were watching the clouds roll by. That's when I felt tired. I sat on the grass and still felt winded and out of breath.

"Are you okay?" Dad asked me.

I didn't answer as I plopped onto my back. I was huffing and puffing like I ran the whole DigiWorld. "I don't...feel well." I said.

"Something's coming." Minomon warned.

"Ken, we should get out of here." Wormmon said.

"Where are the girls?" Dad asked as he stood me up. "Take deep breaths, Sam." He raised my arms. "Keep your lungs open and take deeper breaths."

"I don't know." Wormmon confirmed. "They've vanished."

"Just great." Dad said.

"Look in the sky!" Minomon nearly shouted.

The clouds started getting dark and next thing we knew, we were standing in sand. I held my breath when I noticed this particular sand. Dad and I turned around and came face to face with the Dark Ocean. Much to my surprise, Dad gasped loudly. I, on the other hand, screamed my head off.

"This is it!" I yelled. "It's the Dark Ocean!"

Dad held onto me so that I would stop hollering. "Sam, stay strong." He said. "There has to be a reasonable explanation for why we're here."

"No, they want me!" I cried.

"Well, they won't get you." He said. "Not without a fight."

"But, Ken, how can we fight an ocean?" Wormmon asked.

"It's not a battle against the ocean." Dad knelt down beside me. "It's a battle against yourself."

"What do you mean, Dad?"

"Sam, I don't know exactly what goes on in your mind. But I know you have darkness bottled up inside you. Just let it out and I'll help you. I'll always be there to help you. But I can't do that if you don't tell me what the problem is."

I looked at him and back at the ocean. "I'm afraid."

"It's okay. I'll tell you why I come here if you tell me first."

I nodded before biting my lip. The ocean waves started to roar and hit my ankles. "I... I'm afraid..." I looked up at Dad again who had a pleading face. I can't let him down. "I feel like I'm left out!" I yelled over the roaring. "Aika and Keanu get all of the attention so I'm left with nothing because I'm the middle child! Mom told me that I should feel lucky but I don't! I'm not! I get all the bad stuff!"

"Sam..." Dad started but I didn't stop.

"And I know you and Mom have a favorite! I'm not Mom's favorite because I'm a monster! She's afraid of me whenever I come here! And I don't have any real friends because I'm too busy studying! I just want to be a normal kid!" As soon as I finished, I pounded my fists onto the sand and started bawling. "But I don't want anyone to worry about me so I keep to myself."

Dad squatted next to me and rested a hand on my back. He started making large circles. "Sam, you did a very good thing. You admitted your pain. But it's okay now."

I stood up and wiped my tears. "It is?"

He nodded. "Because I went through almost the same. I felt left out because my parents picked my brother over me. I never had friends because I was to smart and distrustful. I was the monster, the Digimon Emperor. I kept the dark feelings to myself and that's why I'm here. But it doesn't have to be that way anymore."

"It doesn't?"

He shook his head with a smile. "No. Because we have each other. You might have not believed me before, but I mean it even more now. Have you ever heard me laugh? Like really throw back my head with my mouth wide open and just laugh?"

I thought about it. "No, I don't think so."

"It's because I started bottling up my feelings again. I didn't want you kids to see me sad or angry. But because of that, you've never seen me truly happy. I worry a lot like Mom."

I looked up at him.

"But that ends now. If I want you to open up to me, I have to open up to you."

"Okay. And I'll stop thinking dark thoughts." I gave him a huge hug as he did the same.

"I love you so much." He told me.

"I love you too, Dad."

"What a touching moment." Wormmon said.

"Hey look!" Minomon said. "The place is changing!"

I didn't look. I had my face sort of buried in Dad's chest. "You are such a kind boy, Sam." Dad told me. I could feel the vibrations. "You kept to yourself so no one would worry. That's really nice."

"Like father like son." Mom said.

I looked up and saw Mom, Keanu, and Aika standing by us. "Mom!" I ran to hug her.

"Where did you guys go?" Aika asked. "We're ready to go."

"We went to the Dark Ocean." Minomon told them.

"What a trip." Poromon said. "There's no ocean around."

"Let's just go home first before something comes out." Mom said. "I have to get Keanu to take a nap."

"Right." The rest of us said.

()()

"Sam, get the door!" Aika called when someone was knocking.

A month has passed and I haven't had a single episode. Not one! It was safe to assume that they're over so I got the privilege of inviting friends over. I opened the door and there stood Daisuke Motomiya, Davis's son. "Hi, Sam."

"Hi, Daisuke. Come in." Then I shouted "Aika, it's Daisuke!" As you probably guessed, it wasn't for me. Before I closed the door, Connor headed up the steps. "Hi, Connor!"

"Hi, Sam." He greeted back as he got to the doorway. I let him inside. "How are you feeling?"

"Awesome!"

"Any episodes?"

"None at all. Mom and Dad are so happy that they bought a cake!"

Connor gave me a pat on the back. "Way to go!"

"Come on. Let me show you my room." I took him by the hand and guided him deeper into the house. For the first time, I felt normal. I felt safe with myself around others. I'm finally free from the hurt and darkness.


End file.
